onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20171208183754/@comment-33607990-20171218010225
Bartaro a écrit : BENGBENG NO MI a écrit : Bartaro a écrit : BENGBENG NO MI a écrit : 2A01:CB04:76B:0:7CEF:DA2A:FEC3:E2B0 a écrit : BENGBENG NO MI a écrit : Un message de oda les Ami X) Here is my full translation for Oda's message in Jump Festa today. "Hi, I'm Oda. Are you enjoying Jump Festa? I'm watching OP Super Stage with you. It's fun, indeed. Actually I visit Jump Festa every year to have a dinner with Straw Hats VAs after JF. By the way, ONE PIECE will finally enter Wano next year!! (cheers!!) Some well-informed audience might think, "You said the same thing last year, right?" Yes, I did say that because I thought OP would be able to enter Wano in 2017. This time I'd like to add new information. I'll introduce one of the legends which lurks in ONE PIECE world. EDITThe legend will be the greatest enemy ever for Straw Hats which hinders their way./EDIT Perhaps it will be something related to Whitebeard. Oops, it seems I'm being too talkative. Can you believe Marineford Summit War will look "cute" compared to "that"? Anyway, there are tons of stuffs I wanna draw next year as well. I'll keep moving forward with my full force!! I'm sure you're gonna LOVE it!!" très intéressant cette légende qui rôde ! alors j'y vois 2 possibilités soit il parle de légende comme une légende vivante donc quelqu'un qui a été très fort a un moment de l'histoire ou soit il parle de légende comme juste un homme très fort de la manière dont ca a été traduit il me semble que ca correspond plus à ma première définition ensuite avec un lien à Barbe Blanche : est-ce qu'il parle de Weeble ? Je ne pense pas ce n'est pas une légende et je vois très mal cette rencontre devenir pire que marineford du coup je pense qu'on va voir un tout nouveau perso sur Wano qui capturera peut etre les SH en tuera un et les torturera ( c'est juste une théorie parce que je vois mal quelque chose de pire que marineford sur Wano) Une légende comme Scopper Gabban ?8) Sa serais cool ;) Weeble n'est pas une légende pour moi aussi l'ami ;) Spoiler potentiel pour le prochain chapitre. Ils ont montré une photo de aussi de bigmom mince. Ses cheveux enflammés et à cheval peut-être Prométhée. Une source ou un topic à fournir? Désolé l'ami je ne peus te donner plus,je peux pas donner de lien Twitter ou autres ;) mais ces sandman qui a posté ce message . voilà mon Ami. Demande à un amis modo plutôt si il veus bien,moi j'ai pas le droit X) Au plaisir,mais voici un lien sur se forum. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:428092?useskin=oasis ?8) Ca rien à voir avec le spoil dont tu parles Ces greg qui a posté ça sur Twitter,greg ces quelqu'un de fiable si tu connais ;) Potential spoiler for next chap. They showed a pic of thin Mom. Her hair aflame and riding maybe Prometheus. She looked piiiiiissed. Voilà se qu'il a posté exactement l'ami X) ?8)